It's the Most Wonderful Time
by Major Htom
Summary: The Hamilsquad are celebrating Christmas 2017. But with so many things different from Christmas 2016, will it be a happy one? Newest entry into the Seasons of Hamilsquad-verse and sequel to Life Doesn't Discriminate.
1. Prologue

_**ahammyham added trtlfckr666, elizaluvspuppies, hunkules, sallyh, jjblm, mwhale, Nedical &proud, Bring-D-Payne, I-Am-Lafcelot, marialewis, ActualAngel, Jmadison, BigBrother, wait4it, theosr to the group chat.**_

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I can't believe we're back in this olace again.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ i no. and x-mas coming up.

 _ **mwhale:**_ bet you havent got any shopping done john

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ tru dat

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ you're sounding like season 1 Bojack Horseman, john.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ maybe i am season 1bojack horseman

 _ **sallyh:**_ I love BoJack Horseman.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ I do too. But I prefer Rick and Morty

 _ **hunkules:**_ omg rick and morty is the best

 _ **Bring-D-Payne:**_ I'm Pickle Riiiick!

 _ **mwhale:**_ Time to get schwifty

 _ **hunkules:**_ Grass tastes bad

 _ **marialewis:**_ I'm Tiny Riiiiiiiiick!

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ nobody exists on purpose, belongs anywhere, we're all going to die, come watch tv

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ wubba lubba dub dub

 _ **hunkules:**_ in birdoersons language it means i an in great pain please help me

 _ **ahammyham:**_ It should mean 'Hercules Mulligan, use proper punctuation because my brain hurts trying to comprehend that'.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Like, I know you're a fashion student, but you don't need to turn into Paris Hilton.

 _ **mwhale:**_ Jeez whatever happened to her?

 _ **Bring-D-Payne:**_ Maybe she went wherever Peggy went.

 _ **marialewis:**_ Well don't ask me.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ After what happened with Alexander, who can blame her for leaving.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ I don't resent her for leaving. I resent her for dumping Lizzy on us.

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot:**_ Can we please stop talking about my ex fiancee?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Hey Laf. Sure. It's just a mystery where she went that's all.

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot:**_...

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Look Laf, you and Angelica are my best friends and so was Peggy.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ Thanks.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ John, you're my boyfriend. And my roommate.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ Well you can't walk.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ yeah. Ouch. That really hurts (!)

 _ **disneydemigod:**_ you can't expect us not to mention her, laf, she just upped and left without warning.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Or bringing her phone.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ I know what she did to you was shitty. And I don't expect you to forgive her. But you're still our friend, Whatever Your Ten Names Are Lafayette.

 _ **wait4it:**_ Yeah, come see Theo Jr some time.

 _ **theosr:**_ or come babysit New Year's Eve. Aaron and I going outnnew years and we don't want to be interrupted by a crying baby.

 _ **theosr:**_ Well. I'd rather her be alive.

 _ **theosr:**_ Shit. I've fucked this up haven't I?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ Stop typing, Theo.

 _ **Jmadison:**_ So my phone's been blowing up and I have to ask, what was wrong with the old group chat?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Jeffertwat was a part of it.

 _ **hunkules:**_ not one of your more creative insults, alex

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Shut up! I've had physical therapy today! You won't know how tiring it is until you can't walk!

 _ **wait4it:**_ I already said I was sorry!

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Shut up, Burr.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ So Alex, you said something last week about a new arrival on the way. Care to elaborate?

 _ **wait4it:**_ Aare you and Eliza pregnant?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Well, only Eliza would be pregnant. I'm a guy. Cis guys with penises don't tend to get pregnant.

 _ **theosr:**_ Eliza, you're having a baby, aren't you?

 _ **Nedical &proud:**_ Congrats guys! I'm here for you!

 _ **ahammyham:**_ John, do you want to tell them?

 _ **wait4it:**_ tell us whatb

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ with pleasure, alex.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ eliza, alex and i are getting another dog.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ When?

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ whenndo you think?

 _ **Jmadison:**_ What type? I love dogs.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ springer spaniel.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ we've already named her!

 _ **mwhale:**_ So what are you calling her?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Angelica.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Yes?

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ no, we're naming the dog angelica

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ after Angelica my sister, of curse.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ I suppose it is a curse to be named after a dog.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ *course

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ I'm flattered, I think. Can't wait to meet Angelica the pup.

 _ **Bring-D-Payne:**_ Angelica the dog.

 _ **sallyh:**_ Will you call her Angie for shoe?

 _ **sallyh:**_ *short

 _ **ahammyham:**_ So when are you and Herc gerting married again?

 _ **hunkules:**_ when we can afford it.

 _ **Jmadison:**_ I should get a dog. My therapist says I need to go out walking more.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ come walk ours when we get her.

 _ **marialewis:**_ wow. You go take a shit and the atmosphere on the chat sours.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Tell me about it.

 _ **wait4it:**_ well, Theo and I are watching the MCU movies starting with Iron Man if anyone wants to watch them with us.

 _ **Jmadison:**_ Ooh me I love Iron Man. Iron Man is my favourite hero

 _ **ahammyham:**_ I'm more into the X-Men.

 _ **wait4it:**_ who else is coming?

 _ **hunkules:**_ count me in!

 _ **sallyh:**_ Yes me too

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Will you be showing Captain America?

 _ **wait4it:**_ Yeah

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ I'm in.

 _ **marialewis:**_ I'm in if you're showing Thor. I have a huge crush on Lady Sif. And Thor.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ AHEM!

 _ **marialewis:**_ I mean I like the fantasy aspect of Thor and that scientist talking to that cop is funny

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ You mean Coulson. It was so sad when he died.

 _ **Bring-D-Payne:**_ But he's back in Agents of SHIELD

 _ **mwhale:**_ who the hell watches Agents of Shield anyway? I don't.

 _ **Bring-D-Payne:**_ I do. And Burr, I'm in.

 _ **Nedical &Proud:**_ When you say all the movies, Doctor Strange too? He's my fave.

 _ **wait4it:**_ Well, later, yeah. The movies are like 50 hours in a marathon.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ you're marathining them all.

 _ **wait4it:**_ well, Theo Jr's off with her grandparents for the week.

 _ **theosr:**_ I'm doing exams but screw studying. We're marathoning all movies from Iron Man to Spider-Man

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ What about Ragnarok?

 _ **wait4it:**_ Not out yet

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ torrent it. Pirate it. I'll help.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ you are not as your name suggests.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ I am not.

 _ **wait4it:**_ So we all in?

 _ **Jmadison:**_ yes

 _ **hunkules:**_ yup

 _ **sallyh:**_ yeah!

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Yep

 _ **Bring-D-Payne**_ : si

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ Yes

 _ **mwhale:**_ yep

 _ **marialewis:**_ I'm in!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ Totally!

 _ **Nedical &Proud:**_ Doctor Strange yasssssss!

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot:**_ I suppose.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ your apartment better be wheelchair accessible.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Miss me? Am I a stranger to you? Forgotten me already? Ah well.**

 **Welcome to my newest story! It takes place in the Seasons of Hamilsquad universe.**

 **In case you've forgotten what's happened so far, I'm gonna bring you up to speed!**

 **In October 2016, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens threw a house party on Halloween. They were caught and punished by George Washington. They also entered a polyamorous relationship with Eliza Schuyler.**

 **Just before Thanksgiving 2016, Alex was shot by Aaron Burr in a freak accident. He lost a lot of blood and was put in an induced coma. Two weeks after the accident, Alex woke up and learned that he was paralysed from the waist down.**

 **Over the Christmas period 2016, Alex went to rehab to relearn how to do stuff now he'd be spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Alex also had a brain tumour that was radiated out, but was diagnosed with a genetic disease which meant he'd get more in the future.**

 **January 2017 started off eventfully as John was hit by a car-he sustained only minor injures. It was then Peggy admitted to him that she was pregnant after having sex with her adoptive cousin and Lafayette on the same day. Ned Stevens also arrived from St Croix and when Alex left rehab, he went back to Nevis to find himself.**

 **In February, Alex was gone. Not in the country. And all hell kind of broke out. Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury crashed Aaron's birthday party, John's little brother died, Peggy fell down the stars, broke her arm and admitted she was pregnant to Angelica, a massive fight broke out on Valentine's Day, and Theo also came out as pregnant!**

 **March was eventful. James Madison left his boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson. Alex got the role of the Major General in Columbia University's production of Pirates of Penzance and then he got drunk on St Patrick's Day.**

 **In June, Peggy gave birth to boy/girl twins. And then the timeline stopped.**

 **What happened in between March and June and June and December? Find out exclusively here in flashbacks!**


	2. Scandal

Alex was lying in his bed, messing around on his phone. They'd had a weeklong Marvel Marathon, which of course William Van Ness had invited himself to. He'd obviously heard about it. He was known as Big Brother among the Hamilsquad for a reason.

Because none of them had turned up to any of their lectures, George Washington had gone to check if they were okay, only to end up getting sucked into Jessica Jones.

It had been a long year for everyone, but perhaps nobody more so than Theo Bartow, Alex Hamilton and Lafayette. Each for different reasons.

Theo had chronic health problems. And she fell pregnant. But she'd successfully given birth to a beautiful little girl. Also called Theodosia.

Alex had health problems too. Just over a year ago, he had been shot in a freak accident that left him paralysed from the waist down. And he had been diagnosed with a rare genetic condition that was slowly getting worse. He needed glasses now.

And Lafayette... They'd gone through more than anyone.

The Hamilsquad, though it had grown, they had also lost one of their own. A Schuyler Sister. Peggy had long gone missing. Nobody knew where she was, not even Alex and he and Peggy were best friends. Or at least they _had_ been. She had fallen pregnant last year after having sex with both Lafayette and her adoptive cousin Stephen Van Rensselaer. On the same day. She gave birth to twins prematurely in June. A boy called Alexander. A girl called Elizabeth. And as she had been uncertain of the father she had ordered a DNA test.

All anyone knew was that Lafayette reacted badly and Peggy ran away. That was in July. Nobody had seen or heard from her since.

Alex knew the truth though. He knew that Peggy's twins had been half siblings with different fathers. He knew that Lafayette had been the father of Alexander. And he knew that Stephen was the father of Elizabeth. But he hadn't told anyone, keeping Peggy's secret.

So it was a surprise when a text from an unknown number appeared on his phone.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Hi Alex**

That's all it said.

Alex looked over at John asleep in bed next to him. He put his phone on the bed and swung his legs over the side before sliding into his wheelchair. He wanted to be careful not to disturb John. Alex didn't bother putting his seatbelt on, he was only going to the living room after all, so he grabbed his phone, put it in his lap and, carefully and as quietly as possible, took himself into the living room.

Once in the living room, Alex called the mystery number that had texted him.

" _Hello? Alex?_ " Said a familiar voice from the other end.

Alex simply breathed. He hadn't believed it possible. "... Peggy?"

" _Hi, Alex_." Peggy said sheepishly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex hissed. "We've all been worried! Angelica, Eliza-"

" _I got married_."

"Wait, what?" Alex was certain he hadn't heard that right.

" _Alex, I'm married._ " Peggy repeated.

"W-uh..." Alex didn't know what to say. For once in his life, he was speechless. "To who?"

" _Stephen Van Rensselaer._ " Peggy replied. " _I'm not Margarita Schuyler any more. I'm Margarita Van Rensselaer_."

"Holy fuck." Alex whipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just grief, Peggy. You lost your son-"

 _"I **have** a daughter._" Peggy argued. " _And it's fate, she's my daughter with Stephen_ -"

"This _isn't_ fate, Peggy. You and Stephen. You're _cousins_." Alex said. "You belong with Lafayette. They've been really down, you know."

" _You're supposed to be my **friend** , Alex._" Peggy growled.

"I _am_ your friend." Alex said. "But you're being unreasonable-"

" _ **I'm** unreasonable?_" Peggy snapped.

"Yes!" Alex hissed. "And selfish! Look, I get your kid died and I get it's sad. But you just pushed everyone away and, well, evidently you _eloped_ with your own _cousin_."

" _What did you expect me to do?_ " Peggy asked.

"Stay with your friends and family- _not_ marry a family member-"

" _It's not incest because we're not technically related._ " Peggy said.

"Peggy, that's _gross_!" Alex groaned. "You've been gone for half a year. You could have come back."

" _No. I couldn't have_." Peggy said. " _I don't plan to come back, Alex_."

"What?" Alex snapped. "No. No, you don't _get_ to do that. You don't _get_ to say that because your son with Lafayette died that it's fate you have a daughter with your cousin and yet take _no_ responsibility for her. Peggy, come home."

" _You're not my father._ "

"Recent events have matured me." Alex said through gritted teeth.

" _What would they be then?_ "

"Why should I tell _you_? You haven't been here." Alex said. "You're coming home if I have to find you myself. Like Taken."

" _Goodbye, Alex._ "

"Peggy, Peggy no-"

The line went dead. Alex fell forward in frustration.

* * *

During his day off, Alex stayed at home. John had lectures, so he went to those, leaving Alex alone.

Alex took out his phone and called the one person he knew he could absolutely rely on.

"Hey, Alex!" A cheerful voice from the other end said.

"Ned." Alex greeted.

"Oh. You sound tense. What happened?" Ned asked.

"I... Can I talk to you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, well, I'm kinda busy at the moment." Ned said, sounding almost sheepish. "I'm on placement, see."

"When can I see you then?" Alex asked. "It's kind of a face to face thing."

"You know where I live." Ned said. "Just swing by this evening. I'll text you when it's okay."

"Thanks, Ned."

"No problem, man." Ned said.

Alex chuckled weakly. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

Alex arrived at Ned's dorm a few hours later (public transport is a bitch and a half if you're using a wheelchair). He was greeted by Ned, who opened the door.

"Alex!" He smiled brightly, happy to see his old friend. "Come on in."

Alex entered the apartment without saying a word.

"You're being awfully quiet." Ned noted.

"I'm here because I have a problem." Alex said.

"Is it anything to do with your legal situation?" Ned asked.

"No." Alex said.

"How is that coming along?"

"Uh..." Alex shrugged. "Not had a court date yet."

"Oh that's normal. I guess collecting evidence takes time." Ned shrugged.

"I wish it took _less_ time." Alex muttered.

"If that wasn't it, then what did you want to see me for?" Ned asked.

"Oh. Well, you know Peggy's been missing." Alex said.

"She hasn't turned up dead, has she?" Ned asked, somewhat delicately.

Alex shook his head. "She called me. Today." He said. "And told me that she was married."

Ned stared on blankly, not knowing what to say.

Alex snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"Married." Ned frowned. "Who is she married _to_?"

"Her adoptive cousin. Stephen Van Rensselaer. They eloped."

Ned's eyes widened. "Van Rensselaer? He that rich guy?"

"Rich guy's _son_." Alex corrected.

"Well... shit." Ned said.

"I know." Alex said. He sighed. "But nobody else does. What the hell do I do?"

"You..." Ned bit his lip. "You should tell the rest of the Hamilsquad. Her family. I mean, of all people, _they_ deserve to know."

"But that would be a breech of her trust." Alex argued.

"Well, it seems she's not addressing her grief. Alex, that's not healthy." Ned said. "She carried twins. One died. She disappeared before the funeral, abandoning her daughter with us. Now she's called you to say she's _eloped with her cousin_. Nothing about that is healthy, right or socially acceptable. She needs to be among people who care about her. I'm not on a psychology degree, but even _I_ know that avoiding the issue isn't going to go well for her mental health."

"I guess." Alex said, considering Ned's words.

"Or she could be suffering with grief." Ned said slowly. "Unable to accept her son's death. She could be avoiding us because it reminds her of what she's lost." He explained. "It would make sense. She was barely an adult. And the argument she had with Lafayette... Further detached herself from the Hamilsquad. And so she turned to her cousin. Married him because he showed her affection. Grief does weird things to people."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "So she's either repressing her grief or she's overwhelmed by grief?"

"I don't claim to be an expert on mourning." Ned said. "I mean, I used Google like everyone else."

"What if I tell everyone and it goes bad?" Alex asked.

"Alex, do you remember that scene in Civil War where Iron Man finds out that Captain America's friend killed his parents and that Captain America knew it?" Ned asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"It would be like that. The Hamilsquad could turn against you if they found out you knew."

"I can't-"

"Alexander. You have to." Ned implored.

* * *

On campus, Alex stopped off at the coffee shop to order his usual, so it surprised him to see John and Abigail Adams sitting at a table, looking all lovey-dovey.

"Oh, hello, Alexander!" Abigail greeted pleasantly.

"Hello, Professor Adams." Alex greeted nervously.

John Adams looked at Alex in indignation. If Alex had to guess, he still hadn't forgiven him for his outburst what had to have been a year and a half ago now.

"And uh... Professor Adams." Alex cleared his throat. He wasn't afraid to tell this guy off. He already had. But the last thing he wanted to do was let down Abigail Adams. Everyone loved her. And Alex was no exception.

"How have you been? Have you finished the essay for my module yet?" Abigail was the dean of the History department. She had given up most teaching, but still taught a module a year. Alex was lucky enough to have been accepted on this module; Slavery, Race and Freedom in North America.

"Not yet, Professor." Alex said.

"Well, it's due in at the end of the week and I expect nothing less than an A from you, Alexander." Abigail said.

John simply sorted.

"Your work is highly impressive. Don't let yourself down."

"Yes, Professor Adams." Alex nodded.

"Cappuccino with whipped cream for _Alec_?" The barista shouted out.

"It's Al _ex_!" He shouted. "But thanks." He took the coffee from the barista and left the coffee shop, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the Professor Adams he hated beyond all reason.

* * *

 ** _ahammyham added trtlfckr666, ActualAngel, elizaluvspuppies and marialewis to the group chat_**

 _ **ahammyham:**_ So... I had an intresting phonecall today. You deserve to hear from me before you hear from Big Brother.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ Who was the call from?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Peggy.

 _ **marialewis:**_ omg

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ Holy shit balls is she ok?!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ where is she?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ She's fine.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ or not.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ I don't know.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ but she eloped over summer

 _ **marialewis:**_ She's married?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ to who?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Stephen Van Rensselaer

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ her cousin?!

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ omg I'm gonna puke

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ what the actual hell?

 _ **marialewis:**_ holy incestuous relationship batman

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ starting to think you like superheroes Maria

 _ **marialewis:** _this is about Peggy marrying her cousin not me.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ guys...

 _ **ahammyham:**_ it gets worse.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ worse? How?

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Lizzie is Stephen's.

 _ **marialewis:**_ no, Lizzie is Laf's.

 _ **ahammyham:**_ Alex was Lafs. Lizzie is Stephen's. They were twins with different fathers.

 _marialewis:_ Peggy fucked her cousin. Gross.

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ Uh...

 _ **trtlfckr666:**_ where's Jerry Springer when you need him?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies:**_ okay. yeah. that is worse.

 _ **ActualAngel:**_ sweet jesus im in hell.

* * *

 **A/N: You can now count me among the people who've seen Hamilton now, bitches!** **  
** **Now to the notes!** **  
** **If you were to watch every movie, TV show and short in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, from Iron Man to Inhumans, then it would come up at just over eight days-without stopping. Which is what they did. Hoo.** **  
** **I had always intended this plot for Peggy. Though both twins were supposed to die inititally. I let one live because hey, it's Christmas. Needless to say, this isn't happen to the real Peggy, but she did actually run off and elope with her cousin, Stephen Van Rensselaer. Eew.** **  
** **It is totally possible to carry and give birth to twins of different fathers. They just are fraternal, rather than identical.** **  
** **Slavery, Race and Freedom in North America is an actual history module you can take in my university. I don't know about Columbia university. I've taken a few liberties there anyway, so this can just be another one.** **  
** **I also don't know how deans work in America. That is how they work where I am, they mostly give up teaching save for a module or two a year and they're the heads of school, like History, Law, Psychology or Humanities.** **  
** **The coffee shop is not actually Starbucks. It's just taking the piss out of Starbucks a bit.**


	3. Call the Midwife

Next to him, Ned's phone buzzed. It was very early in the morning. Or late at night. Both at the same time. He wasn't sure, having been engrossed in his studying for an exam. He had three different medical books open and was very uncertain of the time. He picked up the phone to answer it and saw the time as 11:27 and the caller was Alexander Hamilton.

"Alex. What's up?" He asked.

" _Hey Ned. Just have to tell you something_." The voice on the other end said.

"Alex. Can it wait? It's only eleven at night and I have a ton more studying to do."

" _Yes, I know. You have an exam on Friday_."

"It's tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow? Oh gee."_ Alex said. " _It's just I have something important to tell you_."

"Shoot. No guarantee I'll remember it with all this cramming."

" _Eliza's having a baby_."

Ned's jaw dropped. "Holy shit." He exclaimed. "Is it yours?"

" _Well **you** sound surprised_." Alex noted. " _Yes, it's mine_."

"Just thought it could be John's-"

" _John's gay, Ned. You should know this_." Alex said.

"So you're having a baby. You and Eliza are having a baby."

" _Me and Eliza_ _ **and**_ _John_." Alex corrected.

"Well... congratulations." Ned didn't know what else to say.

" _Thanks, I guess_." Alex said. " _You're not being supportive though_."

"No, no. I am, I am." Ned insisted. "It's just a bit of a bombshell to drop on someone."

" _I know_." Alex sighed. " _It's probably a bit weird for you_."

"We've been through weirder." Ned admitted. "Like everything in St Croix, but-"

" _Don't bother trying to explain anything_." Alex said. " _I know exactly what you mean._ "

"The flower that blooms in adversity is-"

" _Cut the Disney crap, Ned. I'm going to be a dad_."

"You're going to be a dad." Ned repeated.

" _And I'm in a wheelchair_."

"And you're in a wheelchair." Ned repeated

" _I have a genetic disease_."

"Oh shit you do." Ned ran a hand through his hair, thinking what to say next. "Look, Alex, I have to cram for my exam in the morning. We'll talk about it after my exam. I want to hear all about it."

" _I guess. Good night, Ned. And good luck in your exam._ "

"Good night. And congratulations." Ned hung up and put the phone down, not sure what else to say or how to react. He decided to go back to studying, though he couldn't really do that without being distracted. Instead, he picked up a fiction book from his shelf and opened that, opting to read it instead.

* * *

William Van Ness stood outside of the student union, handing out fliers for the Christmas Fair, singing Joy to the World.

Martha and Dolley walked past and William noticed. He walked out in front of them and stopped them by holding a flier out.

"Ladies."

"William." Martha greeted coolly.

"What do you want?" Dolley asked.

"Nothing. Just... thought you might want to go to the Christmas Fair that the Student Union is putting on. It's this weekend."

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Dolley said.

"I'm going back to Virginia for Christmas." Martha said. "To see my dad."

"Seems everyone's from Virginia." William noted. "You. Sally."

"What are you implying?" Martha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." William said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"It _does_ seem you're implying something." Dolley agreed. "Given I'm also from Virginia and you didn't mention me."

"Well, you're from North Carolina originally." William said. He turned to Martha. "I'm not implying anything and I'm certainly not saying that Sally Hemings is your half sister from an affair." He said innocently. "Incidentally, did you hear that Eliza Schuyler is pregnant?"

"What?" The girls said.

"Eliza Schuyler is pregnant." William repeated.

Martha frowned. "Wow. After her sister lost her baby as well? Wait-what did you say about Sally?"

"I didn't say anything. But uh... Should anything not happen at Christmas, just mention 'Betty Hemings' to your dad and watch him lose his cool." William said.

"Are you telling us this because Eliza Schuyler had an affair too?" Dolley asked.

"Nope." William shook his head. "Nope. Baby's Alexander Hamilton's."

"But he's in a wheelchair." Martha pointed out.

"Not that using a wheelchair should hold anyone back." Dolley said. "After all, that's the whole idea of wheelchairs being invented, right? So physically disabled people can get around and that."

"I don't think I could have sex with someone in a wheelchair." Martha said.

"It's not like he's in it all the time." Dolley argued.

"Gross though." Martha muttered.

"It's not gross." Dolley said. "It's love.

"Carry your argument on somewhere else, girls." William said, though he was clearly enjoying the women bickering. "I've got way more shit to stir today and it's not even noon."

* * *

"Have you seen this?" John asked as Alex entered their apartment.

"Seen what?" Alex asked.

"There's photos on Twitter of your clone with the London cast of the Mercy musical." John said.

"Let's see." Alex adjusted his glasses. "I'd heard there was going to be a British production. Didn't expect it so fast though."

John handed Alex his tablet.

"Wow." Alex scrolled through the photos. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know." John said.

"It's opening _today_. I can't believe it." Alex said.

"Believe it, Alex." John said. "It's right there."

"Oh I can see that." Alex said. He held the tablet towards John. "That's a dude called Jamael Westman, apparently. He's playing my character in the London version of Mercy."

"Okay. Which character is that?"

"I forget." Alex admitted.

"James Warren." John said. "You're a clone of Lin-Manuel Miranda and forgot that."

"I'm _not_ a clone of Lin-Manuel Miranda." Alex snapped. "And I'm _not_ Lin-Manuel Miranda either."

"Uh huh." John looked at Alex in disapproval. "Sure you're not."

"I'm fucking not. He's a different-ass fucking person to me" Alex growled. "Do you want me to throw you out?"

"Legally, you can't do that." John said. "My name's on the rent contract too."

Alex grunted and looked back at the tablet. "In this one, Rachelle Anne Go, who plays Mercy Warren, and Rachel John who plays Elizabeth Wells, they have their arms around him in a stupid selfie."

"Bet you wish that it was you-oh wait it is!"

"You think I, a paraplegic, lead a double life where I can walk-and you know I fucking can't?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you do know their names-"

"Because the pictures are fucking _captioned_ , John." Alex snapped. "Just stop it with the Lin Miranda shit. I am not-nor will I ever be-Lin-Manuel fucking Miranda."

"Well, when you put it that way..." John said thoughtfully, "I suppose Lin-Manuel Miranda would be using a wheelchair too."

"And what's he doing there?" Alex pointed to Lin-Manuel Miranda on the screen. "Bastard's fucking standing. You Jon Snow."

"Oh. So I know nothing?" John asked.

Alex swiped to another photo of Lin-Manuel Miranda with the London cast of Mercy: An American Musical. "Yeah." Alex said. "You know nothing." He paused. "Well, nothing disability related. Because you're not disabled in the same way I'm not a world famous playwright."

Hercules chose that exact moment to burst in "So what's this I hear about Eliza being pregnant?" He asked.

"She's pregnant." Alex said calmly.

"How far?" Hercules asked.

"Fifteen weeks." John said. "She didn't want to tell anyone until she'd passed the first trimester in case she jinxed the pregnancy."

"So you've known for _how_ long?"

"Two months." John answered.

"And yes, it was planned." Alex added.

"We asked you on the chat if Eliza was pregnant." Hercules said.

"She didn't want to say!" Alex said.

"We were respecting her wishes." John said.

"Besides, you cancelled your wedding-"

"Ah, no, Alex. We _delayed_ our wedding. Until we could find Peggy. She's been missing now for months. I just want her back."

Alex and John exchanged a glance.

Hercules picked up on it. "What?" He asked.

Alex inhaled deeply. "She called me, Herc." He said. "She's eloped."

"Shit." Hercules cursed. "Where the hell is she?"

Alex shrugged. "Don't know. She didn't say."

"Have you tried-"

"Calling her back?" Alex finished. "That was the first thing I tried, give me _some_ credit. It just keeps going to voicemail."

"Have you got her number? Maybe I can get through to her. Or Sally-she had a new phone recently." Hercules suggested.

"I tried calling her too, Herc." John said. "No answer."

"Who did she elope with?" Hercules asked.

"Her cousin." Alex groaned. "Stephen Van Rensselaer."

Hercules pulled a face. "Gross. But I think I know where you can find him. Or I know someone who does."

Alex's face fell. "Oh no. Not-"

"Thomas Jefferson." Hercules said.

* * *

A/N: Hello!

This takes place on the 21st December. That's when Hamilton opened in London. Only it wasn't Hamilton in this universe, as a small reminder, Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote a musical based on revolutionary Mercy Otis Warren, who hung out with other revolutionaries, like Samuel Adams, Benjamin Franklin and John Hancock. It's still hip-hop and some of the lyrics from Hamilton are the same. But it replaces Hamilton in this world.

Very pregnancy heavy.

Dolley Payne Madison was indeed born in North Carolina.

What William Van Ness is referencing is that in history, Martha Jefferson's (nee Wayles) father John Wayles may or may not have been the father of his slave Elizabeth Hemings's (known as Betty) children, including the infamous Sally Hemings, who was the mother of Thomas Jefferson's kids in some sort of cycle. In other words, Martha Jefferson and Sally Hemings were probably half-sisters. Also, Sally Hemings was originally the slave of Martha, not Thomas Jefferson. And she was three quarters white with light skin. Kinda icky, right? That's not how it's gone down in this story at all because I am not comfortable at all with slavery. My ancestors on both sides were slaves. Plus, this is 2017 and slavery has no place in the modern world. Not that it had any place to begin with.

On a lighter note, the London cast of Hamilton (which I've seen!), Jamael Westman plays Alexander Hamilton, Rachelle Anne Go plays Eliza Schuyler Hamilton and Rachel John plays Angelica Schuyler. They are all good. The production is good. And everything is good and I'm sad that it's over, but I've seen Hamilton and it's awesome.

Also, Eliza and Alex and John are having a baby! Can I get an aww? How will that go? Well, without giving too much away, Eliza fell pregnant on the day I went out on holiday. She will be due on June first. She will have the baby around then. The baby will survive. The baby will be a boy. I think you know where I'm going with this one. If you don't, you should.

Also, callbacks to Alex's resemblance to Lin-Manuel Miranda and him getting irate about it! Yay!


	4. Community

**_ahammyham:_** ho ho ho and merry Christmas to all

 ** _Jmadison:_** isn't it Happy Hollidays now, Hamilton?

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** nah. according to prez fart, we can say merry christmas again

 ** _Jmadison:_** but wouldn't that dismiss the importance of New Year and Hannukah and Kwanzaa?

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** didn't know you celebrated Kwanzaa, James.

 ** _Jmadison:_** I don't. Not every black person celebrates Kwanzaa.

 ** _ahammyham:_** no offense or anything, but I don't know a black person who celebrates kwanzaa

 ** _Jmadison:_** don't the Schuylers?

 ** _ahammyham:_** well Philip Schuyler is black, but Catherine is white. Their family is really mixed race. I mean it.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** oh yeah, there's Angelica and Peggy, who you know are black. Eliza is Chinese.

 ** _ahammyham:_** their youngest is vietnamese.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** second youngest is hispanic

 _ **ahammyham:**_ two of their kids are white

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** and their lone biological kid is mixed race.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** obvs.

 ** _ahammyham:_** that's two black, two white, two asian, one mixed race, one hispanic.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** or two hispanic if you include me I lived there too.

 ** _wait4it:_** what's going on?

 ** _Jmadison:_** nothing.

 ** _ahammyham:_** aaron, do you celebrate Kwanzaa?

 ** _wait4it_** : yeah

 _ **ahammyham:**_ really?

 ** _wait4it:_** I'm black. I'm an orphan. I'm stuck here all through the holidays.

 ** _wait4it:_** all I got is Theo, Theo Junior and the Black Heritage Club took me in when I had noone.

 ** _wait4it:_** well I have a sister but she lives in Connectuicut.

 ** _wait4it_** : so I celebrate with them

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** your girlfriend and kid?

 ** _wait4it:_** no the Black Heritage Club.

 ** _wait4it:_** but it'll be Theo Junior's first Kwanzaa.

 ** _ahammyham:_** Why don't you just call her Theodosia?

 ** _wait4it:_** Theo's name is Theodosia.

 ** _Jmadison:_** But we call her Theo.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** It would help differentiate the two without you having to be Theo Junior all the time.

 ** _Hunkules added TJEFFS to the group chat_**

 ** _TJEFFS:_** What up!

 ** _ahammyham:_** fuck you, Hercules.

 ** _ahammyham:_** and a double fuck you, Jeffertwat.

 ** _TJEFFS:_** I take that to mean you don't want to know where Li'l Peggy Schuyler is.

 ** _ahammyham_** : I do!

 ** _ahammyham_** : I just don't want to be at your mercy.

 ** _wait4it:_** don't be a dick Jefferson. Just tell us.

 ** _TJEFFS:_** No way. He called me Jeffertwat.

 ** _Hunkules:_** he already told me. She's in Florida.

 ** _ahammyham_** : Looks like you and I are taking that trip to Disney World, John.

 ** _trtlfckr666:_** in the New Year, right?

 ** _ahammyham:_** obviously.

 ** _ahammyham:_** apparently it's so crammed up in Disney World at Christmas you can't move. And I'm in a wheelchair.

 ** _trtlfckr666_** : because it's bothering me, do any other people in this chat celebrate Kwanzaa?

 ** _TJEFFS_** : I don't

 ** _Hunkules:_** what's Kwanzaa?

 ** _theosr_** : Aaron does. I don't.

 ** _BigBrother:_** I don't usually comment in this chat but my family does-I don't.

 ** _ActualAngel_** : Maria's family does.

 ** _marialewis:_** yep. They do. But they cut me out for being lesbian so I don't.

 ** _I-Am-Lafcelot:_** My family does. And me.

 ** _jjblm:_** I do.Â

 ** _mwhale:_** I'm white so no.

 ** _sallyh:_** my mom does so we celebrate with her.

 ** _Bring-D-Payne:_** I'm white too.

 ** _elizaluvspuppies:_** I'm Chinese. I do Chinese New Year.

 ** _nedical &proud: _**I have literally no idea what Kwanzaa is. I've never heard of it before.

 ** _wait4it:_** where are you from that they don't have Kwanzaa?

 ** _nedical &proud:_**The West Indies.

 ** _Hunkules:_** pretty sure Kwanzaa is an American thing anyway.

 ** _wait4it:_** aren't you African American too, Hercules?

 ** _Hunkules:_** I'm Irish American. Actually.

 ** _jjblm:_** oh.

 ** _Hunkules:_** You disappointed, John?

 ** _jjblm:_** I just had a vision of Irish people being short and ginger and white.

 ** _Hunkules:_** racist.

 ** _jjblm:_** I'm amNOT a racist!

 ** _jjblm:_** I run the Black Lives Matter group!

 ** _mwhale:_** well, it's buying into stereotypes for sure.

 ** _marialewis:_** which in itself can be racist.

 ** _ahammyham:_** is nobody going to talk about the fact that Big Brother himself William Van Ness commented here?

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Christmas!**  
 **Just a few notes today:**  
 **Aaron Burr's older sister Sarah "Sally" Burr married a dude called Tapping Reeve. They lived in Connecticut for a while before moving to New Jersey. And you know what? She didn't have the best of health either. Just assume that people Aaron Burr was related to and/or married didn't have good health. Some damn bad luck you had there, Aaron Burr.**  
 **And remember that Christmas present John gave Alex last year? The trip to Disney World? Yeah, well, I didn't forget about it either. They're going! Going to find Peggy in Florida! (That bit is obviously not historical as Florida did not gain statehood until 1845, long after Peggy Schuyler died (in 1801), I made it up for dramatic license.)**  
 **Disney World really does get crowded at Christmas.**  
 **And here in the UK we don't have Kwanzaa, so I have no idea what the heck it is, other than it's a celebration for American black people. If anyone wants to enlighten me, I'm all ears.**


	5. Christmas Special

At the Schuyler Mansion:

"This is easily the _worst_ Christmas ever." John ripped the paper crown from his head. "We're all split up, Peggy's somewhere in Florida and Alex had spent all since yesterday evening sleeping. He hasn't even opened his presents."

"Do you think he's okay?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. His phone's been going non-stop too." John said. "I mean, I've had to turn it off."

"Probably just getting Christmas messages from people who can't be here." Eliza suggested. "Turn it on. Let's see."

John took Alex's phone from the coffee table and turned it on. "I'm surprised that the kids haven't woken him up either."

"There's something weird going on with Alex." Eliza said.

"Tell me about it." John muttered. "Okay he's got like thirty new messages." He unlocked Alex's phone and began to scroll through them.

"Don't look through his phone, John. Let him have some privacy." Eliza said.

"He looks through mine all the time because we trust each other."

"Pretty sure 'trust' means 'I know you won't go looking through my phone when I'm sleeping'."

John looked up at Eliza. "You have a very weird definition of 'trust'." He said as he hummed a little tune. "Okay. Ned, Nathaniel, Theo, Aaron Burr Sir-wait, what?"

"He calls Aaron Burr Aaron Burr Sir?" Eliza asked and squashed closer to John to take a better look.

"Thought that wasn't trust." John said smugly.

"Shut up." Eliza chuckled. "I'm gonna go check on Alex."

"I'll come with." John said.

Both of them got off the couch and went to the downstairs bedroom to check on Alex.

Alex was laying on the bed, sleeping on his side.

"Alex, you can wake up now."

There was no response so John took Alex's hand in his. Still no response. "Come on."

"John. His skin's almost... blue." Eliza pointed out.

"Shit!" John exclaimed and pressed his ear to Alex's chest. There was still a rise and a fall, Alex was still breathing. But barely.

"John, call an ambulance." Eliza said calmly.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"No." Alex mumbled. "I'm awake."

"Shit-Alex! Don't _do_ that!" Eliza hissed.

"I'm just... drowsy." Alex said.

"More than that!" Eliza said. "You look like you have breathing problems. It's probably your paralysis. Or your uh, Neurothing."

"Oh. That would explain..." Alex paused. "I guess everything."

"Okay, John's calling an ambulance. Just sit tight, I guess-"

"I don't need one." Alex insisted.

"Alex... you're fucking _blue_. You need oxygen. You need an ambulance."

* * *

At the Washington's:

George and Martha sat next to each other on their sofa. Lafayette sat opposite them in an armchair. None of them said anything. The presents under the tree were still wrapped. Nothing had been touched.

Martha stood up. "I'm going to go and check on the turkey." She walked away to the kitchen.

George sighed. "Lafayette?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Lafayette simply shrugged and continued to say nothing.

"I understand this must be a hard time for you-"

"I'm fine." Lafayette said, sounding the very opposite of 'fine'.

"Just because you're nineteen now, it doesn't mean that Martha and I don't care about you."

"I know."

"Stop speaking in monosyllables." George said. "Let's talk about this. It might help-"

"It won't."

"Lafayette-"

"What do you want me to say, George?" Lafayette asked, in a slightly aggressive tone. "More to the point, what _can_ I say? Alex isn't dying this year, which is great and all, but Peggy's taken off and I hear she's married now? To her own cousin? After fucking him the day she fucked me?" They ranted. "She had twins and told me they were mine! They were born early. You know this. Elizabeth. Alexander."

Lafayette scoffed and stood up. "But she had their DNA tested. And Alexander died. Somehow-fucking somehow-she gave birth to twins with different fathers. And I found that paper. I was so _fucking_ furious. She lied. My only child is _dead_ , George. All the things I'll never do with my child... And I have to live with that. I have to live with Peggy cheating on me with her cousin and running off to marry him. You can't _possibly_ know how I feel."

George stood up. "Lafayette, it's not your fault-"

"I know." Lafayette said. "It's Peggy's."

Martha walked back into the living room. "I heard shouting. Is everyone okay?"

Lafayette sighed dejectedly. "I'm going back to France. And I'm packing tonight." They left the room.

"Lafayette!" Martha called after them.

"Let them be, Martha." George said. "I think they just need some time to themself."

"But what if they do go to France?" Martha asked.

"Maybe we should just let them." George said. "They're nineteen. They're French. We can't exactly stop them."

"But we're Lafayette's family." Martha argued.

"Yes. We are." George agreed. "But they've suffered a heavy betrayal. Maybe going back to their homeland would be healing for them."

"Should we go? I can't take time off-"

"No, Martha." George said. "Let them go alone, if they truly want to."

Martha sighed. "Merry Christmas, George."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." George said.

* * *

In Virginia:

What William had said played heavily on Martha's mind. Who was Betty Hemings? Well, she had to be Sally's mother. Sally had never mentioned her father. Did she know who he was? Was Sally's father hers? Were they sisters as William had suggested? That would mean she wasn't an only child. But how-?

"Martha. You zoned out. Are you okay?" Her father John asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Martha said. "I was just thinking." She stood up off the floor and turned the TV off. "Dad... What do you know of Betty Hemings?"

John paled and opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed it.

"Dad?" Martha asked.

"I knew a woman of that name once." He said rather stiffly.

"Okay." Martha nodded. So it _was_ true. William had been right. "And did you have sex with her?"

"Martha! I hardly see how that's appropriate-"

"Did you have sex with her?" Martha asked louder and more firmly, talking over her father.

"You're my daughter." John said. "I am not talking to you about any of my sexual partners-"

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed.

"Whether they are perceived or not!" John finished, by then, shouting.

"You had sex with her!" Martha shouted. "You creep!"

"I told you, I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Just answer me this, Dad, do you have any other kids?"

"What, Martha no, I already told you I'm not-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER KIDS?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

A tense silence filled the air between them as neither said anything. They simply stared each other down angrily.

"Well?" Martha asked. Her voice had dropped back down to quiet. "Do you?"

"Six." John said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Martha said bitterly.

"I have six other children." John said, raising his voice slightly. He spoke angrily. "Are you happy now?"

Martha shook her head. "Six?"

"All older than you. But one." John said.

"Sally." Martha muttered.

"What?"

"It's Sally Hemings, isn't it?" Martha asked. "The one who isn't older than me. Because she's my age."

"Yes." John admitted.

"Oh... _Fuck_." Martha cursed.

"How do you even _know_ Sally?" John asked. "Who she is-"

"She's my friend from college, Dad!" Martha shouted. "Now answer me this-how long did this affair even go on for?" She asked. "You were married to Mom-"

"Martha!" John bellowed. "Stop ruining Christmas-"

"You answer my questions!" Martha shouted, far louder than her father. She figured that the neighbours would be listening in, maybe calling the police for a domestic disturbance. But she didn't care. Not until she had her answers.

"Why did you do it?" Martha asked. "Why did you do it?!"

"Because I could!" John answered. "Are you happy now?"

"Wasn't Mom enough?"

More silence.

"I have my answer." Martha said. She stormed out of the room.

"Martha!" John followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my shit." She said, halfway up the stairs. "And I'm heading back to New York. I don't think I want to see you again." She turned to go back up the stairs, but paused.

"It was going on before I met your mom!" John shouted.

Martha angrily turned to face him. "So _I'm_ the affair baby?"

"No! You don't understand!" John said. "Elizabeth and I-we were both single! Then I met Martha and I-"

"You married Mom and still carried on having relations with Betty Hemings." Martha finished. "Then you didn't acknowledge any of the kids as yours... because they're black?"

"I am _not_ racist." John snapped.

"Well then forgive me for not being able to think of any other reason for them being ignored by you." Martha said coldly. "I'm going back to New York." She said. "Tomorrow."

With that, she stormed upstairs and went into her bedroom. She slammed the door, threw herself onto her bed and started to cry.

* * *

At the hospital:

Alex was sitting up in his bed in the emergency department with an oxygen mask strapped to his face. John Laurens and Eliza were sitting either side of him. John was playing on his phone, while Eliza was reading a magazine.

John hummed. "Seems it's all going down on the group chat right now."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"I mean it's all kicking off." John said. "Martha Wayles left home. She's looking for a place to stay."

"Did she say why?" Eliza asked.

"Something to do with her father." John said. "I mean, it's pretty vague. Oh and Lafayette is moving back to France."

"What?" Alex pulled the oxygen mask down. "Let me see!"

"Alex, no." John said. He held his phone away from Alex. "You don't need to see this right now and put that back on or you won't get enough oxygen and you'll die."

"Well, he's not on a respirator, John."

"Again, you mean." John said. "I didn't want to be back here. I have awful memories-"

"So do I, John. Most of us do, I'm betting." Eliza said calmly. "But Alex needs us."

"You don't have to be here, you know." Alex said. "I can call Hercules."

"You can't call anyone, Alex." John said. "This isn't prison where you're entitled to make a free phone call."

"Besides, nobody else knows you're here except Angelica." Eliza said.

"When is she coming with my coffee?" Alex whined.

" _You're_ not having coffee." Eliza said.

"Unless you want palpitations. And is that really wise when you're hooked up to a heart monitor?" John added.

"No. For you, you're getting a nice cold water." Eliza patted Alex's hand.

"Gee. I feel better already." Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

At the Burr apartment:

"Shit." Aaron said.

"Hey, there's a baby present." Theo said. She was sitting in an armchair, breastfeeding Theo baby daughter, Theodosia.

Theo hadn't initially wanted to call her daughter Theodosia after her, but the morphine from the rough labour she's had-among the cocktail of other drugs including her MS medication and anaesthesia-caused her to register her daughter accidentally as Theodosia, rather than name of mother... so the baby also became known as Theodosia.

"What's happened then?" Theo asked. "Has Donald Trump said something ridiculous? Started a real actual war with North Korea?"

"No. Lafayette's moving to France. And Martha's homeless." Aaron replied.

"Shit." Theo muttered. "Let me see."

Aaron handed his phone to Theo, who took it in her free hand and began scrolling through the group chat.

"See?" Aaron asked.

"I see it." Theo said. "But we can't do anything about it." She handed the phone back to Aaron.

"Umoja." Aaron said.

"... What?" Theo asked.

"Umoja. Unity. It's the first principle of Kwanzaa-"

"Aaron, I don't celebrate Kwanzaa. You know this." Theo said.

"Umoja means unity." Aaron repeated.

"But what does unity mean, besides it being that character in Rick and Morty who drove Rick to the point of suicide?"

"Unity. Where a group of people join as a whole. A family. A community. A race-"

"Aaron. You know how that sounds, right?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that in the spirit of Umoja, as Martha is part of our college community, our Hamilsquad, that we let her stay here-"

"No. Not happening." Theo shook her head.

"At least until Kwanzaa's over-"

"You're out of your mind, Aaron Burr." Theo said. "No."

"I know she's white and we're black, but-"

"It's got nothing to do with race, Aaron. But everything to do with money. We can't afford to. We can barely afford this apartment."

"She's got nobody." Aaron said. "She's alone. On Christmas Day. And then there's the third principle of Kwanzaa; Ujima."

"What's-?"

"Collective work and responsibility. Mostly within the community." Aaron said. "Helping out and making other people's problems our problems."

"You see Martha as a charity case, don't you?" Theo asked.

"No. I just want to help her." Aaron said. "I know what it's like being in that position. Homeless."

"You never told me." Theo said.

Baby Theodosia began squirming away from Theo. Theo did up her bra again and reached for the baby towel.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Aaron said. "I'd still rather keep some things to myself."

"Well..." Theo gave a one sided shrug as she flung the baby towel over her free shoulder. "Everyone needs their secrets, I guess." She patted Theodosia on the back to burp her.

"Can she stay here?" Aaron asked.

"You celebrate Kwanzaa-"

"Which has nothing to do with race." Aaron said. "It's about culture, African and African-American culture. And since I, an African-American am inviting Martha, a white woman, to celebrate Kwanzaa, it's not exactly cultural appropriation."

Theo rolled her eyes and took Theodosia from her shoulder, cradling her in her arms.

"No, it's true. Everyone is welcome to celebrate Kwanzaa and lean about African and African-American culture. Though it is primarily for African-Americans to unite and celebrate our roots."

"I don't know why we're even arguing about this." Theo said. "I don't do Kwanzaa. I don't speak Zulu-"

"Swahili." Aaron corrected.

"Whatever." Theo muttered. "I don't think it's... necessary to celebrate a holiday just after Christmas and before New Year. Especially not black Hanukkah."

"Kwanzaa is _not_ black Hanukkah."

"Made up black Christmas then." Theo sighed. "Martha can stay here. But only for a week. Then I want her out. Because the rent's due on the third."

Aaron nodded. "Okay. I'll tell her now."

* * *

 **A/N: Merry late Christmas!**

 **One chapter left guys! Then in January... I'm killing someone off! And they won't be brought back. This isn't a comic book. They're gonna stay dead. So who's it going to be? Will it be Jefferson? Will it be Laurens? Will it be Peggy? Will it be Ned? Or will it be someone else not mentioned? It's not going to be a minor character cop-out either, it will be someone major who hangs around Alex.**

 **Anyway! Onto the notes!**

 **Lafayette's going back to France for a fresh start. How will that work out for them? Will they be the one to die? Will George Washington?**

 **I took some liberties with John Wayles and Betty Hemings' relationship. Here it was a twelve year affair that started long before Martha and Sally were born. In reality, it was icky and gross and started after John Wayles' third wife died and went on for twelve years. John Wayles had four other kids after Martha with his second wife, one of which did not live to adulthood. He had no kids with his third wife. Here, he didn't have any other kids after Martha. After his third wife died, he had relations with his mixed race slave and produced six children, three boys, three girls. Here, he did the same, only Betty Hemings wasn't a slave. The kids were Robert, James, Critta, Thenia, Peter and Sally, the youngest. The birth order stays the same here, making Sally the same age as Martha. Give or take a few months.**

 **So Martha's left home now. Will she be the one to die? Will Sally die before she can marry Hercules? Will Hercules die?**

 **That's how baby Theodosia got her name in this world Theo Sr was on lots of drugs and wrote her name where she meant to write the baby's. They kept the baby's name as Theodosia, but changed the last name from Bartow to Bartow-Burr. Something I didn't add (because it wasn't relevant to the bit) was that Theo had to have an emergency C-Section. That is why she was drugged on anaesthesia.**

 **It is totally safe to breastfeed while on MS medication. In fact, it is recommended that new mothers with Relapse Remitting MS breastfeed as it reduces their chance of a relapse. As long as the new mother isn't on steroids, of course. Which Theo isn't. So... Will Theo die before she sees her daughter grow up?**

 **I googled Kwanzaa and that's what I found. I'm not black, so I'm not going to be writing about Aaron celebrating it (for the same reason I don't really write John Jay's Black Lives Matter meetings). And Theo's argument for not celebrating Kwanzaa is reasons I found black people say they don't celebrate Kwanzaa. Will Aaron die and leave Theo as a disabled single mother?**

 **Find out next month, of course.**


	6. Parenthood

Christmas had come and gone. Alex had been discharged from the hospital and was back in his own apartment watching TV with John. The doctors were sure it had something to do with his Neurofibromatosis, but couldn't single it out wholly, so they decided to just keep him under closer observation. Almost dying would be enough to scare a person, but almost dying twice in a year would probably make them afraid to fall asleep. And Alex would know because that person was him.

But it wasn't just him. It seemed everyone's lives were falling apart around him and that he was simply just waiting for his own life to break apart. Something told him that he would be next up for his life to be ruined. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen.

It started with Peggy and Lafayette when their son died and their relationship fell apart. Peggy ran away and married her cousin. Lafayette did their best to avoid everyone and was moving back to France.

It continued when Hercules and Sally began bickering and almost split up. They stayed together. Then Ned got one bad grade that nearly cost him his place on his course. And Martha's world got turned upside down because her father did something that she won't tell anyone about.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex said. Lying, clearly. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, we're meeting Aaron and Theo to go to New Year's later." John said.

"Shit. It's New Year's Eve, isn't it?" Alex asked. He reached over for his wheelchair and pulled it closer to him.

"Yeah, but don't bother getting dressed yet, it's-"

"My dear Laurens, you know there's no point in getting dressed up for a party if you're not going to look the part and do it properly." Alex growled, slightly.

John held his tongue. He knew what Alex could be like getting dressed. He took longer in the bathroom than most women-and that was _before_ the paralysis. The brass button polishing, the perfectionist bow ties, the meticulous matching, constantly changing socks, berating John for what he was wearing; there was a reason that Alex was just as bad as Thomas Jefferson for dressing up.

"You're right." John said coolly. "How silly of me."

"No need to be like that, John." Alex pushed himself up off the sofa and lowered himself into his wheelchair.

John said nothing and only watched as Alex went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Eliza opened the front door with a look of confusion on her face. "There's a guy downstairs carrying a gift bag asking for Alex." She said.

"Is it anyone we know?" John asked.

"Actually," Eliza began, "I think you should just go down there and take a look for yourself."

"Hm." John narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm gonna go down and see."

"Good luck." Eliza took her coat off.

"I wouldn't go into the bedroom if I were you-Alex is in there." John said as he left the room.

John went down hall and decided to take the stairs-it was quicker. He walked further down the hall and opened the door. He wasn't expecting who was stood there with a smile on his face as the snow fell around him.

"Charles Lee?" John asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's New Year's Eve." Charles said. "I'm being nice and so I got this for you, Alex and Eliza." He held up the gift bag. "Actually, I got one for everyone."

"Uh. Um..." John took the gift bag and took a quick look inside. A bottle of wine. "Thanks, I guess. You want to come in?" He asked, hoping the irritating little man would just go the hell away.

"I can't." Charles said. "I have things to do. People to see. Parties to get to."

"I feel you." John said, doing his best not to let his relief show through.

"Happy New Year." Charles said as he headed off on his way.

"Happy New Year." John mumbled. He ducked back inside the building and ran back upstairs to his apartment.

On his way there, he bumped into his neighbour Kitty, who was wearing a red cocktail dress, red high heels and very red makeup-lipstick, blush, eyeshadow-everything just stood out as being very red.

Kitty pulled down the bottom of her dress. "Hello, John. Is that for me?"

"What?" John asked.

Kitty sighed. "The wine, dummy."

"Oh. Oh no. No, that's for Alex." John said. "A present from a friend. I just picked it up."

"Okay." Kitty nodded. "Well, have you got any plans tonight?"

"I'm going to a New Year's party."

"Same." Kitty said. "I'm actually on my way there, now."

John looked her up and down. The dress was tight and had a low neck-John could see her breasts. It was also very short, ending roughly around her mid thigh. She was holding a clutch bag and her nails were long, red and clearly false. Her makeup was... severe John actually resisted the urge to tell her that she looked like a clown. And her brown hair was curled and loose. She was _definitely_ dressing to attract male attention.

"Yeah I can see that." John said. "Are you not wearing a coat? It's snowing out there, you know."

"No. Why bother?" Kitty shrugged.

"Because it's _snowing_." John repeated. "You can't sexualise yourself if you're dead you know."

"How would you know that?" Kitty asked, putting on a sultry voice and took a step toward John.

John took a step back. "Kitty, I'm _gay_. You know this."

"I know that you had sex with Martha Manning."

"Gay people experiment, just like straight people, bi people, ace people." John backed up further into his apartment door.

"How would you like to experiment with _me_ then?" Kitty asked.

" _No_ thank you." John said quickly. He turned to face the door and knocked on it. "Eliza!"

"Come on, you know you want to." Kitty put her hand on John's shoulder and he tensed up.

"Eliza!" John screamed and banged on the door. "Eliza!"

Eliza opened the door and immediately saw what was happening. "Something wrong, Kitty?" She asked casually.

"No, Eliza." Kitty pulled her dress down again. "Nothing's wrong.

"Oh good." Eliza nodded. "Good. You can go off to your New Year's party now then, can't you?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "I will do that."

Eliza stood to one side, letting John pass her. "Oh and Kitty, leave John alone. He's already told you that he's gay. Gay means 'interested in men', in case you were wondering."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"No more trying to seduce Alex either. He and you may have briefly dated, but _I'm_ the one carrying his child."

"Wouldn't have him anyway." Kitty said. "He's a useless cripple."

As if on cue, Alex appeared out of the bedroom and angrily wheeled himself to the door in front of Kitty. He was half dressed wearing nothing but a blue shirt, black socks and boxer shorts, but he looked intimidating.

"Haven't I told you _not_ to use that word?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth. His temper was infamous. He would fistfight anyone if it called for it. And that hadn't stopped just because he used a wheelchair.

"It's true."

"My _legs_ don't work." Alex snarled. "My _penis_ does. I am capable of beautiful, _intimate_ lovemaking. Which I do with Eliza and John." He said. "Look. I don't know what's got into you today. But I'm not interested in you any more. And I need you to leave John and Eliza alone. Seriously."

Kitty shrugged. "Fine. I'm going anyway."

"Good." John said and slammed the door.

"John!" Alex hissed.

"What?" John asked. "For fuck's sake, I don't want your exes at my door." He lifted the gift bag. "By the way, this beautiful gift, it's from Charles Lee."

"What the hell's he doing that for-I mean, the guy hates me, right?" Alex asked, taking the bag anyway.

"Something about New Year and giving them to everyone." John said. "I don't know. I don't care."

"Oh." Alex exclaimed. "Okay then."

"So what's in the bag?" Eliza asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"A bottle of Riesling wine." Alex said.

"Riesling?" Eliza raised an eyebrow. "But Riesling tastes like shit."

"I can't drink Riesling." Alex said.

"Who cares? Charles Lee's a dick anyway." John said. "Now go get your pants on."

Alex moved the gift bag off his lap and looked down. "Oh shit." He rushed into the bedroom.

"Good luck getting him out of there before nightfall." Eliza said.

John groaned. "Shit yeah."

"At least we don't have to worry about the dog." Eliza said.

* * *

Alex, Eliza and John arrived at Theo and Aaron's apartment. Aaron answered the door dressed Â in an understated shirt and jacket. "Hey, John. Eliza. _Kanye_."

"Excuse _you_." Alex snorted. "Just because I'm in a wheelchair, doesn't mean I can't look good."

"Of course not. Come in." Aaron said. "You're actually late."

"Who else is here?" Alex asked.

"James. Hercules and Sally. Maria and Angelica. And Martha, of course."

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. It's a small gathering." Theo stood up from the armchair, holding Theodosia in her arm.

"Nobody else is here." Aaron said. He walked over to Theo and took Theodosia in his own arms. "Except little Theodosia." He said. "She's getting nothing but the best that we can afford. A great education. And someday... someday, she'll blow us all away."

"You say that, but our baby will be better than yours. You watch, someday he or she will blow us all away." Alex said, with a hand on Eliza's belly.

Hercules stood up with a champagne flute in his hand. "Guys, stop arguing over whose baby will grow up to be better than the other's and drink the wine! It's New Years Eve!"

"Aaron, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have a multi coloured candelabra?" Eliza asked.

"It's a Kinara." Aaron said. "And it's for Kwanzaa. Not relevant for tonight."

Eliza nodded in understanding. "Right. Also, I can't drink wine."

"Oh yeah, you're pregnant." Theo said. "Don't worry, I can't drink wine either because of my medication. I'll just pour you some grape juice instead."

"What are you going to do if Theodosia outlives you?" Eliza asked.

"I will." Theo said. "Every parent wants their kids to outlive them." She turned to Aaron. "And you'd better not shoot her."

"Why would I _shoot_ my _baby_?" Aaron asked, delicately bouncing Theodosia in his arms.

"Because, Aaron, you're a bit of a disaster." Theo said as she poured grape juice into a champagne flute. "You set yourself on fire-"

"That was nearly two years ago!" He protested.

Theo, however, continued. "You nearly stabbed a librarian to death with your umbrella knife."

"That wasn't my fault, she-she tried to kick me out and I was studying-"

Theo handed the glass to Eliza and began pouring another drink in a new glass. "You then _lost_ said umbrella."

"Ella-ella-ella!" Maria and Angelica chorused in the background.

"Haven't you ever lost an umbrella-"

"And you _still_ keep going on about it." Theo said. "I've _read_ your diary."

"And then there was that time you paid forty bucks for a coconut." Alex added. "And you can't forget about that time you shot me."

"You got better!" Aaron pointed out.

"Except I didn't. You put me in a wheelchair." Alex said.

"Alright, it's gone too far now." Theo said, taking a long swig of the grape juice she'd poured herself. "Aaron, put Theodosia to bed."

"But-"

"She's _your_ daughter too, Aaron."

"Sometimes I get the feeling that all I'll be remembered for is my mistakes." Aaron grumbled as he walked into the bedroom with his baby daughter.

"I wish I could take a _real_ drink of wine." Theo complained. "Aaron's been getting on my nerves all week with this Kwanzaa shit."

"It's okay, Theo. We're all here for you." Sally said, standing up off the sofa.

"Yeah, I know how much of an arrogant prick Aaron can be." Alex said.

"So what's the plan, Theo?" Martha asked.

"Well, we've got a baby." Theo said. "I've called in a babysitter; Martha Manning. She's got a daughter of her own. Figured while she watches her daughter she could watch Theodosia. And she agreed."

"Wait, did you say Martha Manning has a _daughter_?" John asked.

"Yeah. Frances. She's eighteen months old now." Theo said. Realisation dawned not only on Theo, but on everyone in the room, who turned to look at John.

Theo put the glass down. "Shit." She muttered. "Shit. That's _your_ daughter, isn't it?"

John shook his head. "No. No, I don't have a daughter." He said. "Martha had an abortion."

"John, I... hate to say it." Angelica began. "But the timing sounds _right_."

"I don't have a daughter." John repeated. "Martha _told me_ she had an abortion. I even drove her to the clinic and went in with her-I waited for her-"

"Damn, John. You're a father." Alex said.

"Will you _stop_ that?! I'm _not_ a father!" John snapped.

"John, I didn't mean to-" Theo began.

"You didn't do anything." John said. "Because none of what they're saying is true. I'm _not_ a father."

He opened the front door and walked out, trying-and failing-to seem as calm as he could.

"Oh yeah," Maria began, sarcasm evident in her voice, "2017 ended _really_ well."

* * *

John walked out of the building, shivering in the cold. He sat down on the curb outside, not able to think any comprehensible thoughts.

"John?" A voice came from nowhere. "John Laurens?"

John looked up. The voice belonged to a young woman. One he knew. "Martha." He scrambled to his feet. "Why... what?"

"I'm here for Theodosia's baby." Martha replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm watching her tonight."

"Theodosia." John said.

"Yeah. Her baby."

"No. The baby's called Theodosia as well." He clarified.

"That's good to know." Martha smiled lightly. "It's good to see you John. It's been a while-"

"How's Frances?" John blurted out.

Martha was taken aback. "Oh uh... she's with my boyfriend." She said. "How do you know about Frances?"

"Theo mentioned her." John said. "Said she was eighteen months old. Is that true?"

"John-"

"Martha. Is she mine?" He asked. "I need to know."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year!**

 **Notes!**

 **Alexander Hamilton was a perfectionist when it came to the way he and his troops (he was a Major General) dressed. He actually did insist on polished brass buttons.**

 **If you perform in a musical, you generally get the day off for Christmas and New Year. I don't know if it's the same for professional productions, but it's that way in amateur productions. At least the ones I've been in.**

 **I retconned their neighbour Kitty into being Kitty Livingston. She and Alex were a thing. To my knowledge, she didn't act like this. It's just based on an observation that most women I see on New Year's dress slutty and drunkenly cop-off with a bloke. What is the actual point?**

 **Yes, paraplegics can still have sex. Ditto quadriplegics.**

 **Personally, I think Riesling wine does taste like shit.**

 **Their new dog is with Philip and Catherine Schuyler. We will meet the dog in the next story.**

 **Yes, that was a reference to the song Dear Theodosia.**

 **The Kwanzaa candle holder is called a Kinara.**

 **Aaron Burr did set himself on fire trying to light a candle with gunpowder because he couldn't be bothered finding a match.**

 **Aaron Burr also genuinely attacked someone with his umbrella knife (the knife was in the umbrella) because they asked him to put out his candle.**

 **Aaron Burr then lost his umbrella knife and spent years moping about his 'poor lost umbrella', which was 'on a voyage' and 'hung heavy at his heart' in his diary. I would know; I've read it.**

 **Aaron Burr also genuinely spent $40 (with inflation) on a coconut, some dates, some oranges and some coffee.**

 **Aaron Burr shot Alexander Hamilton and paralysed him. Alexander Hamilton did not, however, get better**

 **We all know that Frances is John Laurens' daughter.**

 **And that's all for this story folks!**

 **So who will live in the next story? Who will die? And who will tell their story? Find out then.**

 **In the meantime, stay tuned for some bonus content which will go up later.**


	7. Alexander Hamilton

Name: Alexander 'Alex' Hamilton

Age: 20/22 (there's evidence of both ages)

DOB: 11/1/1997 or 1995

From: Born in Charlestown, Nevis, St Kitts and Nevis. Later lived in Christiansted, St Croix. Lives in New York City, New York.

Ethnicity: Hispanic, probably

Personality:

Alex is studying political science at Columbia University after switching from a medical degree. He always gets straight A's because he's nearly always working. He also keeps a diary on his computer, which he mostly uses to slander Aaron Burr, when he's not doing it on Facebook or Twitter. This has led to the two getting involved in fistfights, though they mostly remain on friendly terms, with Alex even nicknaming him 'Aaron Burr Sir'. Though Alex's hot head and fiery temper led him into fights with several other people, including, but not limited to; Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, George Eacker, Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury and William Gordon. Alex has ambitions and goals, but mostly, he just wants to be remembered for doing something important, rather than being remembered for his mistakes. He is aiming for a career in politics and since his accident, is fighting for disabled rights. His Hogwarts house is easy; hard Slytherin.

History:

Alex was born on the island of Nevis to the Hispanic Rachel Faucette and the white James Hamilton Sr. Or so he thinks. His father is actually the Hispanic Thomas Stevens. He has there older half brothers; Peter Lavien, who he's never met, James Hamilton Jr that he never sees and his close friend Ned Stevens. The two are unaware that they are related though because of their uncanny resemblance, everyone else is. Alex's mother was notorious for sleeping around, which is the reason she left Nevis and took her sons with her to St Croix. Alex's father left before that and moved to St Vincent and the Grenadines.

Rachel died of Yellow Fever when Alex was twelve. Alex also caught Yellow Fever, neither of them having been vaccinated (though James had been), and fought for his life in the hospital. He got better. His mother didn't. Alex was left with serious kidney issues afterwards. He and his brother, James, went to stay with their cousin, who committed bloody suicide, leaving the two young boys to find his body.

Alex had to be separated from James when he went to his first foster family, the Stevens. That's where he met his brother Ned. Alex caught Malaria and nearly died again when he was fifteen. But again, he pulled through. When he was seventeen, Super Storm Sandy levelled St Croix and caused a lot of death and destruction, including much of Alex's living family members. Alex wrote a (according to Ned) melodramatic letter for the paper and went to his second foster family, the Mulligans in New York City.

Alex may actually have lied about his age and he went to high school with the inimitable and original Aaron Burr (also in foster care), the equally self destructive John Laurens (again, in foster care), the intelligent and witty Angelica, the trusting and kind Eliza and the brilliant 'and' Peggy Schuyler as well as his foster brother, Hercules Mulligan.

Hercules and Angelica went to Columbia University. Eliza, John, Aaron, Peggy and Alex followed the next year. But before that, Alex suffered greatly with his mental health and had to be sectioned for PTSD, Anxiety, depression, suicidal ideations and anorexia. He recovered well enough to finish school with top grades and go on to an Ivy League university.

At Columbia, Alex's friend group only expanded to include James Madison, Martha Wayles, Dolley Payne, William Van Ness, Nathaniel Pendleton, Maria Lewis, something or other Lafayette, Sally Hemings and John Jay. He made some rivals too in Thomas Jefferson, Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee as well as outright enemies in James Reynolds and George Eacker.

In his first year at school, Alex roomed with Aaron Burr, getting him to agree to a date. Alex and Angelica Schuyler had sex a couple of times, before Alex started a relationship with John Laurens. Then Maria Lewis came along and he and her had relations for months behind their partner's backs before it all came out. Maria was being beaten and abused by her boyfriend James Reynolds. Alex wrote a tell-all and posted it on the internet, while William Van Ness spread the post around the college in fliers and posters, turning half the college against Alex, which put an end to John and Alex's relationship. Aaron Burr helped Maria get a restraining order and she joined the Hamilsquad, free to identity as her true self; a lesbian. She and Angelica started a relationship. Alex began to date Eliza Schuyler and they enjoyed a happy relationship.

Alex tried to rip Jefferson's ear off on St Paddy's Day in a drunken rage. He also had a go at Professor John Adams for being useless. Alex and Aaron decided to get a puppy. They called him Philip and he was a good little pupper. Yes he was. Yes he was. Until their neighbour George Eacker threatened the two of them and then, while they were attending lectures, shot Philip between the eyes and killed him. Finding his body traumatised the two young students, even though Philip was a dog. They still loved him.

In his second year, Alex and John then decided to get an apartment, just off campus, where other students lived, including student and volunteer campus administrator, Kitty Livingston. In their apartment, John and Alex decided to throw a Halloween party, which was shut down by George Washington. Because of the party, Alex met and became friends with Aaron's girlfriend Theo. Alex also punched Jefferson in the nose, breaking it, which got him universal praise and approval from around the university. Alex, John and Eliza decided to enter a polyamorous relationship. During a November blackout, he suffered an anxiety attack due to his PTSD after Hurricane Sandy.

Before Thanksgiving 2016, Alex participated in a reenactment of a duel alongside his friends James, William, Nathaniel and Aaron, who accidentally shot and paralysed him, putting him in a coma. After two weeks, he awoke and went to rehab to learn how to cope in a wheelchair.

Around Christmastime, Alex was diagnosed with Neurofibromatosis Type II, a genetic disease which would kill him slowly, so he decided to live life to the full and went back to Nevis to find himself.

When he got back to school, Alex and his friend/brother Ned were reunited. Alex was cast as Major General Stanley in the Drama Club's amateur production of Pirates of Penzance, alongside Aaron as the Pirate King. As his foster brother, Alex agreed to be Hercules' best man in his wedding to Sally Hemings. Alex was also the first person Peggy told about her pregnancy and due to their close relationship, Peggy named her son after Alex. But he died and Alex didn't hear from her again as she disappeared, though he never stopped looking for her.

When Aaron and Theo's baby Theodosia was born in August, Alex was asked by them to be her godfather and he accepted. His eyesight worsened due to his genetic disease and found himself needing glasses.

In his third year, Alex and John moved into a bigger apartment, one which could deal with Alex's wheelchair and Eliza as well as a baby as Eliza was planning to get pregnant. Again, they found their neighbour was Kitty Livingston. They hosted another Halloween Party, which was again, shut down by George Washington.

Together, the Hamilsquad commemorated the first anniversary of Alex's shooting, by giving thanks that he was still with them. In December, Alex was contacted by Peggy, who had eloped; grossly married to her own adoptive cousin Stephen Van Rensselaer. Alex led the search efforts to find her, but fell ill with breathing difficulties, probably as a result of his condition. Again, he recovered and attended a small New Year's gathering with Aaron and Theo and some more of their friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Now for how it matches up to history. Quite well, actually.  
**

 **There is evidence that Alexander Hamilton was 47 when he died. There is also evidence to say he was 49 when he died. Historians tend to go with the higher age, but nobody can really agree on that.**

 **Aaron Burr was involved in Hamilton's most famous duel, but Hamilton also duelled several other people including the mentioned William Gordon. He was also Laurens' second in the duel with Charles Lee (Burr was not Lee's second, Evan Edwards was).**

 **Hamilton was from Nevis and moved to St Croix because of his mother sleeping around, though it's a bit more complicated than that. As in Rachel was already married. And not to James Hamilton...**

 **Hamilton's father probably was Thomas Stevens and his brother was probably Ned Stevens. Ron Chernow isn't the only historian or person to come to that conclusion.**

 **Rachel probably died of Yellow Fever, though some historians think it was Malaria. I included both. And yeah, Alexander also caught what his mother had and it gave him dodgy kidneys.**

 **Peter Lytton, the cousin, shot or stabbed himself to death and Hamilton and his brother found the body.**

 **The hurricane is infamous. If you're here, you should know about that.**

 **Hamilton went to New York. There, he lived with haberdashery owner Hercules Mulligan and his wife, kids and slave. Hamilton attended King's College and was pro-monarchy. Mulligan wasn't. And so Mulligan converted Hamilton into his way of thinking. In school, Hamilton wrote anonymous essays in favour of the Revolution, including that back and forth with Bishop Samuel Seabury (actually more epic than the musical depicts). He totally respected people who had differing views as well because he want a complete jerk yet.**

 **Hamilton joined the army and met Laurens and Lafayette and they would all write really weird and flowery letters to each other. Mulligan didn't meet Lafayette and Laurens, though he really was a spy.**

 **Hamilton did have mental health issues. Some historians think he had depression, others PTSD, maybe bipolar disorder. Maybe it was a mix of all.**

 **Hamilton may have had an intimate relationship with John Laurens. I'm leaning towards 'did' because holy crap those letters. Like... wow.**

 **Hamilton may have had a relationship with Angelica.**

 **Hamilton did have a relationship with Maria. And he did put it out there for the world to see-another thing you should know if you're here. William Van Ness didn't spread it around, but since not much is known about him, I made it up.**

 **Angelica and Maria weren't lesbians and never met. Though Burr actually was Maria's divorce lawyer.**

 **George Eacker was not the same age as Hamilton, but he did shoot Hamilton's son, Philip, who was Eliza's son too, not Burr's. Philip was also human, not a dog, you should know this. During the duel, both of them stood there, ten paces away from each other-not seven-and neither of them knowing what to do. Eacker just happened to shoot first and, well, he became Hamilton the musical's cold blooded villain.**

 **Kitty Livingston. She and Hamilton lived in the same house. From the Chernow Brick; "It is hard to imagine that Alexander Hamilton slept under the same roof as Kitty Livingston and didn't harbor impure thoughts." And they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend. Again, the Chernow Brick; "Judging from a letter Hamilton wrote to her during the Revolution, one suspects that Kitty was his first romantic conquest in America."**

 **Hamilton did know Theodosia as he would go to her house, which was a base for the Revolutionaries.**

 **The duel. Seriously. You should know who was involved in that and how it played out. Hamilton was left paralysed before he died. Back to the Chernow Brick! "Hamilton again shut his eyes. He informed Doctor Hosack that he had lost all feeling in his legs, and the doctor verified this total paralysis." He died, of course, like, thirty hours later.**

 **Ned Stevens actually did attend King's College with Hamilton.**

 **Alex playing the Major General in Pirates of Penzance is of course, a reference to the fact that Hamilton was indeed a Major General in the Revolutionary War.**

 **Hamilton wore glasses. You should know this. He did not have a genetic disease. Probably.**

 **Eliza had seven children. So she was obviously pregnant at some points.**

 **Hamilton was not Theodosia Jr's godfather. Nor was she born in August. She was actually born on June 21st. And she was the one known as Theo, not her mother. I flipped it because, creative licensing.**

 **Peggy Schuyler eloped with her cousin. Gross. She was also one of Hamilton's dearest friends. And his only female friend that he didn't try to get into her petticoat. 'Reliable with the ladies' indeed. And if the letters are to be believed, the men too.**


End file.
